No More Lonely Nights
by Princesswithagoodheart
Summary: A series of one shots that come together in the end Judge Thatcher/Aunt Polly Tom/Becky Huck/OC Story on temporary hituas
1. Chapter 1: It's Good To Have Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer. This is partly based on the book partly based on the show

* * *

"Good morning Polly," Judge Thatcher said smiling at her.

"Hi Cyrus," she said, "Nice to see you again."

"Well it's really a beautiful morning," he said, "On days like these I really like to walk."

"Mind if I join you," she asked.

"Of course," he said.

They fell into pace with each other.

"So what is Tom doing today," he asked.

"I believe he went to see a friend," Polly said.

"Oh really," Cyrus said, "Well that's a mild enough thing for him to be doing."

"I just hope it's not a friend who has a bad influence on him," Polly said for good measure.

"Don't worry about that," Cyrus said, "If anything **she** has a good influence on him."

"You know?"

Polly seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course I know," Cyrus said, "I'm not blind."

"Since Tom met Becky he changed and he changed for the better," Polly said, "I just can't let him lose somethin' that's so good for him."

"As well you shouldn't," Cyrus said, "I was terrified when they were lost in the cave. I didn't know if I would ever see Becky again."

"I can relate," Polly said, "I was praying that the good lord would take me instead of Tom."

"So what do you think about this situation?"

"I think that the experience was enough. Tom was so shaken up and blamed himself... he's actually a sensitive child."

"I know that too," Cyrus said, "Becky herself is sensitive"

"Well that don't surprise me," Polly said, "But I never figured Tom for sensitive. He seemed so self assured."

"So do I," Cyrus said, "Doesn't mean a thing sometimes."

They got to the courtroom.

"I'll see you later Polly," Cyrus said, "Why don't you and the kids come by for a barbeque later at my house?"

"I'd like that," Polly said, "I think the kids would too especially Tom."


	2. Chapter 2: You're not a disgrace

Tom and Becky were walking home. Tom had an arm around Becky. Becky was walking very slowly. Tears filled her eyes. Tom had tears in his eyes too. It was tears of anger and sorrow. Polly and Judge Thatcher saw them coming down the road.

"WOAH," Judge Thatcher said, "What happened here."

"Dobbin is a donkey!" Tom exclaimed

"TOM WHAT A THING TO SAY," Polly mildly scolded.

"It's the truth," Tom said, "and I won't be persuaded it's not."

"Why is he a (clears throat) donkey," Judge Thatcher asked putting an arm around his daughter, "and why does Rebecca look like she's about to burst."

"Becky dropped her slate and it broke," Tom said.

"It was an accident," Rebecca added.

"Honey I know you wouldn't drop your slate on purpose," Judge Thatcher said.

"I tried to protect her," Tom said, "Honest I did but I couldn't take the blame. Dobbins saw her break it. He insisted it was on purpose and whipped her something awful."

Judge Thatcher felt a rage inside him for the man who had hurt his daughter. For Becky's sake however he had to remain calm cool and collected.

"Polly," he said, "Go fetch Doc Flamewire... I want to make sure she doesn't have any infections or any serious harm first."

Polly nodded and set off.

"I'm such a disgrace," Becky said.

Cyrus knelt down to his daughter's level.

"Rebecca you are not a disgrace," he said, "even if you had done something wrong you would not be a disgrace. You are a beautiful young lady who I am proud to call my daughter. You dropped your slate. It was an accident."

"Tom," Cyrus said, "Would you mind staying with Becky for a few moments. I need to have a word with this 'teacher' of yours."

He looked at Rebecca.

"Sounds like you could use a treat," he added, "I think that we should go out for a treat after Doc Flamewire looks at you."

"Can I come too," Tom asked.

"Absolutely," Judge Thatcher replied, "and so can Polly."

"Thank you!" Tom exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Request absolutely denied

Judge Thatcher leaned back in his chair. This particular case was crazy.

"So," the lawyer said, "Mr. Solomon you want your wife to have an abortion."

"That's correct," Mr. Solomon confirmed.

"And you would like an order to be given that she must have an abortion. What is the reason for this request?"

"The reason?"

"Is her health at risk," the lawyer asked.

"Well no," Mr. Solomon said.

"Is there something wrong with the baby," the lawyer asked.

"No," Mr. Solomon said.

"Financially can you not afford the baby," the lawyer asked.

"We're fine financially," Mr. Solomon said.

"Well than Mr. Solomon," the lawyer replied, "What is the reason for your request- why do you want your wife to get an abortion?"

"We just found out we're having a girl," Mr. Solomon said, "I don't want a daughter. I want to abort this child and try again for a son."

Judge Thatcher didn't even bother to say order when there was a gasp and a commotion. That reason was shocking. He waited until there was quiet and than spoke.

"Mr. Solomon-"

"My wife is being completely unreasonable," Mr. Solomon added, "She won't have an abortion even though she knows I don't want a girl."

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER," Judge Thatcher said his voice raising, "AND SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME. MR. SOLOMON YOU SEEM TO THINK THIS WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND WHAT YOU WANT. NOW I HATE TO DISAPOINT YOU- WAIT NO I DON'T. YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE IF YOUR WIFE HAS AN ABORTION OR NOT. REQUEST ABSOLUTELY DENIED. IN ADDITION YOU ARE NOT TO GO NEAR HER. YOU ARE TO STAY AT LEAST 100 FEET AWAY FROM HER BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE THAT YOU WON'T TRY TO CAUSE HER TO MISCARRY."


	4. Chapter 4: Taking A Chance For Love

"It's easy," Tom said, "You need to stop thinking so much and just start acting."

"BECKY LOOK OUT," Huck yelled

Before anyone could react Tom saw INGINE JOE throwing a knife at Becky. Quickly he pushed her out of the way. He took the knife wound in his shoulder.

"I'll go get the doc," Huck said to Becky, "and your dad and Tom's Aunt Polly. You stay here with Tom and try to hold closed the wound."

Becky didn't even think about that one. She knelt by his side and put her hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"A-are you okay," he asked her.

"You're bleeding," Becky said, "How can you be worried about me?"

"Cause," Tom said, "I love ya. Of course I'm worried about you."

Becky was touched by that.

It seemed like hours but it was probably only minutes before the doc, Judge Thatcher and Polly arrived.

"It's bleeding pretty bad," the doc said, "I must irrigate it to prevent infection. I want to stitch it up too. It's $30 without a numbing agent and $50 with a numbing agent."

Polly looked frightened. They weren't well off and at the time she didn't have $50.00. Judge Thatcher pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the doc.

In the clinic Polly asked what happened.

"INGINE JOE was throwing a knife and Becky," Huck explained, "Tom pushed her out of the way and took the stab for her."

"I stayed with him while Huck went and got you all," Becky added, "I know... I wasn't thinking totally but-"

"You were thinking just fine," Judge Thatcher replied, "Was it a chance meet up or did you plan to meet up."

"We just happened to be in the same place at the same time," Becky said.

"Well thank GOD either way," Judge Thatcher replied, "Had he not been there..."

"He's alright," the doc said coming out, "Shaken but stable."


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Have Mercy On Her

Becky got sick. She had a fever. She was throwing up. She was sweating. She had a headache. When she coughed blood would come up. It wasn't a lot but it was enough.

Judge Thatcher sat outside of Becky's room. She had to be quarantined because she was so sick. Only the doctor could go in and out. This was too much for Judge Thatcher to handle. He wanted to go inside and sit with her. He didn't care about whether or not he would get sick. But the doctor explain that germs would cause **her** to get sicker.

As a judge Cyrus Thatcher had often heard the words that he felt compelled now to say

"Have mercy on her Lord," he prayed, "She's my baby. She's such a good soul; kind and loving just like her mother YOU REST HER SOUL. If Rebecca must go let her go in a place of peace and a time of no pain. Let her join you in eternal bliss forever but don't let her suffer like that."

It seemed like hours until the Doc came out.

"Well her fever broke," he said.

"Does that mean she's alright," Cyrus asked.

"It will be a long time before she's alright. She's been ill for some time and she's going to need to take some time to recover. Illness and stress has compromised her body," The Doc said, "But the good news is Rebecca is strong. She may even be up for visitors"

"I want to see her," Tom insisted.

"You must don these gloves and mask before you get near her room," the doc said.

It took several days before Rebecca started to get her strength back. She started breathing easier. Gradually the pain decreased. It took about six months but she finally was back to being Rebecca. GOD did show mercy on her. Cyrus praised GOD for that. He thanked GOD for his little girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Tom The Hero

The bell rang for recess. Mr. Dobbins dismissed the class and went out himself. He took his anatomy book with him. He loved to read. Tom smiled when he saw he was all alone in the classroom. He had an idea. It was something that would make him the hero of the year.

As soon as Dobbins left Tom went to the desk. He stood up on the desk and got Dobbin's hickey switches. He then climbed out the window and ran down to the river. He tossed it back into the river and watched as the current carried it away. He could picture Huck giving him the thumbs up. Huck should have been in school to see this. He would have cracked up.

When recess was over Dobbins and the rest of the class came in. Dobbins looked up.

"Well we might as well get the call over with," he said, "Everyone in the class please come up here. If I- okay who did THIS!"

"Did what," Becky asked.

"Someone stole the hickory switches," he said, "and I want to know who did it!"

"That would be me," Tom said.

"THOMAS SAWYER WHAT A TERRIBLE THING TO DO," Dobbins scolded.

"No," Tom said, "What you did to Becky was a terrible thing to do. Now you won't be able to bully us anymore. You'll have to teach us and give us respect so you can get respect because we are no longer afraid of you. You don't have that power over us anymore."

"Really," Dobbins said, "Well if you think it's so easy why don't you teach the class?"

"My pleasure," he said.

Tom ended up playing a game with the class. It was an "educational" game but they learned and had fun.

Could there really be another way to go, Dobbin thought to himself.

He never wanted to be a teacher. He loved children but he had little patience for them. Instead he wanted to be a doctor. He accepted that it wouldn't happen but then when his twin sister died he grew bitter.


	7. Chapter 7: An Act Of Kindness

Dobbins was in a really bad mood. That was nothing new. He was always in a bad mood. He was looking hard to find one of the kids who was misbehaving. Unfortunately for him NONE of the kids were misbehaving today. Not even the smallest offense. He may have been harsh but he would not punish a student for not doing anything wrong... that was the line he would never cross.

At recess Huck stayed behind.

"Are you alright Mr. Dobbin," he asked.

Dobbin sighed.

"You're sweet kid but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Huck said, "Let me be your friend."

Dobbin sighed again. After thinking about it for a minute he decided to take Huck up on his offer.

"Alright fine," Dobbins said, "I had dreams. I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help heal people. Instead, I couldn't afford to go to medical school so I had to become a teacher. I feel absolutely useless."

"How much does it cost to go to medical school," Huck asked.

"It's $500," he said.

"Done," Huck said, "I had gotten an inheritance when the Widow Douglas died. I want to give you $500.00 of that inheritance to go back to school with... to go to medical school."

"Why would you want to do that," Dobbins asked.

"Because when I was down and out a good friend lifted me back up and rescued me," Huck said, "and I want to spread that to others."

"I don't think I can pay you back," Dobbins said.

"I don't want money," Huck replied, "I just want you to be kind to people. You have some time to consider. When you feel like being unkind reconsider. Choose to be kind... please. That's all I ask from you."

Dobbins looked at Huck in shock.

"I can certainly do that," he said, "I'm not sure how easy that will be but I can do it. It's a small thing you're asking from me compared to what you are doing for me. I will finish out the rest of the year teaching and than I'm off to medical school. Thank you son."

Rebecca Tom and the rest of the class came in.

"Everyone take your seats please," Dobbins said, "I have an announcement to make."

The class took their seats.

"This," he said, "is going to be my last year of teaching. I came upon some good fortune so I am going to medical school. I need to apologize to you all. I was unhappy with my life so I took it out on all of you. That wasn't right of me to do. A very good friend taught me that."

The kids all cheered.


End file.
